


The Big Summer Picnic

by MrGrayson24



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, prompt, silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrayson24/pseuds/MrGrayson24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally go on a picnic before summer ends. BirdFlash / OneShot / Fluff / Prompt<br/>Silly fun to commemorate the end of summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Summer Picnic

Title: The Big Summer Picnic

Author: MrGrayson24

Chapters: One-Shot

Rating: K or E or G

Prompt: Picnic

Summary: Dick and Wally go on a picnic before summer ends.

-x-

“Alright…” Wally beamed as he opened the picnic basket. “We’ve got sandwiches, cookies, chips, fresh fruit, cupcakes, pie, watermelon, pasta, salad wraps, fried chicken…”

Robin watched, wide eyed, as Wally unpacked each item from the seemingly endless basket and placed it on the picnic blanket.

“...corn on the cobb, chocolate _and_ rice pudding…”

“What?” Robin teased. “No condiments?”

Wally paused as he pulled out ketchup, mustard and ranch dressing.

“Did I overpack?”

“No! Not at all… if this picnic was a twelve day exploration of the mountains.” Dick laughed.

“I thought, with summer already ending, and our Titan schedule being so busy, it might be nice to spend some quality time together. While we can.”

“While we…” Dick looked up. “Wait… you’re not worried about drifting apart, are you?”

Wally grabbed the cookies and shoved them in his mouth. “I never said that.”

“Wally…” Dick moved the cookies away from him and grabbed the one from his hand. “Talk to me…”

Wally sighed and opened the bag of chips. “It’s just been in the back of my head…” He threw them in his mouth at lightening speed. “With you being the head of the group, I just worry that you’ll find someone more _leader-y_ , or something. Or that… I don’t know.”

“Or what?”

“You’re going to outgrow me. I know what Batman is like and that guy is _serious._ And I’m… not. And if that’s the path you’re headed down, I’m all for it but sometimes… I don’t see where I fit in.”

Dick sighed. “What instigated this?”

“What?”

“Insti- did something happen to make you feel this way?”

Wally shook his head, grabbed a spoon, looked down and started on the pudding.

Dick stayed quiet.

“It’s just…” Wally started. “... Roy said that I was lucky cause I wouldn’t have the responsibilities you would have, and that we wouldn’t be kids forever and he was right…”

“But you know that’s not what this is? I’m not Batman, I don’t want to be Batman. He always takes it upon himself to be miserable and that’s not me. I want to be happy. And you make me happier than anything.”

Wally’s eyes started to water over the pudding. “Do you really mean that?”

Dick wiped some of the chocolate paste from Wally’s lip. “I really do.” He smiled and scooted closer. “Now, are you going to share? Cause you know pudding is my-”

Wally looked between Dick and the empty bowl. “I’m so sorry! I can get more!”

 -x-


End file.
